User blog:ClearRiversFan/Making David Chaney for Thecakeking's Final Destination
Hi everyone! I am making the character David Chaney for the Final Destination of Thecakeking. Any comment or a sugest is welcome! Who is David Chaney? David Chaney is the young brother of Terry Chaney (FD). They had never talk, because their father's had died and they had separate when David was a baby, Terry had become free person and David start to live with his uncles. Terry had forget her brother, and David had never now that he have a sister... Disaster: David is in the local disaster with Jake and his friends, but they don't know which others. When the disaster is happening (premonition), David is saved but Jake is trapped when is trying to save himself. David run to save him, but he is killed by a mysterious thing, that was supposed to kill Jake. After Jake's vision, he saw David and the disaster is happening. Jake save 11 people and David is saved to, but everyone think that he is dead. ''Role: '' David try several times to find Jake and others survivors, but he only find them when the most of the survivors is dead. Jake recognizes David and he think he most kill him to save himself, like in the premonition. But he can't and David runs away. ''Death: '' David is the last one to be killed. After Jake's death, David go to the McKinley School (his school). In the gym, being the class, the employee turns on the lights and one old lamp falls in one student that was doing a split. David is in the wood ladder in the wall, and one fragment of the lamp is thrown to the penultimate step. All the room is in panic with the accident, everyone screams and a door is broken to they run. David quickly leaves the ladder but he puts his foot in th fragment left by the lamp. He screams and fall to the ground, with the back to top. The fragment cut is foot but is trapped by a bone. David can't move, and many students go to help him. A strong wind comes by the broken door, and balance basket balls that was on a pannier, making to much weight that the pannier brokes and the balls fall. One of them came to David and hit them on the head. David wheel his head more than ninety degrees and violently broke his neck and head, dying in a horrible face stamp. He dies at the same day of McKinley Racetrack Accident. *''Signs and Clues: '' I was thinking put signs from all of the movies, but David's death is before the Racetrack accident. I had think in this clues: #When David is entering in the gym, a couple of girls were putting a poster of a budha (Isaac's death). #David finds iron fence in their place in the resort (Roy's death). #The paiting in the wall of the professors office is two buses (Terry's death). #Another bus, but a toy bus, is nearly hit in David. #A United States flag was route (Photo of Perry's death). #''180 is seen two times, one on a volley ball and one on a boy's shirt. #The professor says ''Watch your step! ''to the classmates were was climbing the ladder (Clue in the FD5 disaster). #A boy is hitten by a racket in the eye. #The black ghost of FD movie appears as if it were the strong wind. #David heards ''Come here! ''by a girl. It is like a calling of Jake from the land of Death. 'Trivia: ''' *David Chaney had one thing like is sister, Terry. They are very nice to everyone, but they fell like angry when someone talk about death and the premonition. *His death involves the same thing has Evan's death, a ladder. *He gets very tense when see Death's signs and can«t makes reaction. Category:Blog posts